


Our Little Family

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Child Dick, Child Jason, Crying, F/F, Family, Hugging, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: Can I give you a prompt? Dick got lost on the Gotham street after his parents died, and got found by Harley Quinn. She & Ivy (as a couple) decide to raise the little 9 year old (in a good way). Maybe some some pre-relationship Dick/Robin!Jason. (kind of a trough the years thing)





	

He fell to his knees on the dirty pavement of one of the many Gotham alleyways-tearing his thin tights in the process and ripping the delicate skin of his knees. Blood dripped slowly from the scraps and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the unexpected pain. The biting winter air blew furiously around him, causing his ripped skin to sting uncomfortably-his eyes watering at the intensified pain. Once again, tears fell slowly down his face and he sniffled to keep the snot from dripping out of his nose.

With his sleeve, he haphazardly wiped away the tears and snot, then snuffled again after he pulled his sleeve away. On shaky legs, he stumbled down the alley, but didn’t make it far before his tired legs gave out from under him. This time he managed to slump against one of the buildings and slid heavily to the ground onto his bottom. He brought his thin legs to his chest and buried his head between his knees, so he could block out everything else around him.

More tears gathered in his eyes as the events from earlier that night slowly came flooding back into his mind. The confusion at seeing his family falling to the ground, horror upon realizing just what happened to them, and uncertainty of what to do next. He vaguely remembered needing to get away from all the chaos around him-the need building and building, until he finally fled into the unfamiliar streets of Gotham. His legs had carried him as far as possible before they finally gave out and now there was no more running.

High heels clicking against the ground pulled Dick out of the pit he’d fallen into and he looked up to find a woman with paper white skin and hair colored red on one side and black on the other. She stopped in front of him-emphasizing the point by popping a huge bubble with her gum at the exact same time. Blue eyes looked down at him curiously, then she tipped her head to the side and raised one of her eyebrows.

“What’cha doin’ down there, puddin’? Ya look like you’ve been cryin'. Did someone do sumthin’ to ya?”

“’m lost.”

The woman placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. “Where are your parents? Shouldn’ they be with ya?”

“They… They…”

“Ya know, you look like one of those Flyin’ Graysons I see on all those posters. I heard all about what happened to them tonight.” Dick let out a little hiccup-sob and pulled at his ripped tights for a distraction. “There, there, puddin’. Guess I hit the nail on the head. Calm down now. You’re comin' with Aunty Harley. I know just what’cha need.”

The woman-Harley-held out one of her hands, then gave a reassuring, lopsided smile when he didn’t immediately accept it. Uncertainly, Dick reached for the hand and let the woman help him back onto his unsteady legs without any difficulty. When he took a wobbly step forward, she knelt down in front of him and motioned for him to hop onto her back. He jumped as high as his weak legs could get him, then let Harley do the rest of the work.

“We’ll be there in no time. My girl’s got all sorts’a neat stuff. You’ll love it!”

* * *

 

“Aunt Pammy, have you seen my suit? I can’t find it anywhere. I could have sworn I left it on the sofa last night.”

“Check the hall closet.”

Dick hastily threw open the door and dug through the various articles of hanging clothes, making sure to avoid the vines reaching out to grab whatever part of him they could. “Found it! Are you coming out with us tonight? Aunt Harley promised to show me some new moves.”

“If I don't go, the two of you will destroy the city.”

“Yes! Does that mean we're going to the park?”

“Well, I have to check on my babies.”

“Can we go now? Please!”

“You don't even have your suit on yet.”

“After I put my suit on?”

“Yes, we'll go after you put your suit on.”

“Be back in a minute.” Before he left the room, Dick did a quick u-turn and ran to give his aunt a tight squeeze around the middle. “Thank you!”

“You're welcome, little bird. Be quick.”

“I will!”

* * *

 

“Look, Aunt Harley!”

Dick performed several quick flips in a row, sailed easily through the air between one rooftop and the next, added a fancy twist, then ended in a one-handed handstand. With his free hand, he wiggled his fingers in a ‘ta-da’ motion and smiled brightly when both his aunts clapped for him. He did a quick move to get back on his feet, but got distracted halfway through and nearly ended up on his behind. Something-or someone-moving on the rooftop across from them distracted Dick from the excited ramblings of his Aunt Harley.

A pair of fingers snapping in his face distracted him from whatever had been hiding in the shadows, just out of sight. His Aunt Pamela raised a flawless eyebrow up in question, but didn’t turn to look at whatever had caught his eye. When he glanced back at the rooftop, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary among the chairs and tables and flowerboxes. He gave his aunt a smile that she returned with an added ruffle of his hair to go along with her smile.

“Go on. We know you want to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Be free. Run along the rooftops. Spread you wings.”

A little uncertainly, Dick took a step closer to the edge and glanced over at where Aunt Harley was cooing at one of the plants wrapped around her. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. You know what to do if you need us. Stay out of the Bat’s way.”

“I know. Wherever he is, there’s trouble.”

“Exactly and make sure to be home before dawn.”

“Yes, Aunt Pammy.”

“Good boy.”

* * *

 

“Who are you?”

The boy wearing red, yellow, and green jumped in surprise at Dick’s sudden appearance and scowled angrily at him. “Why should I tell you?”

“It’s polite. That’s what my Aunt Harley tells me.”

“As in Harley Quinn?” The boy’s eyes narrowed as he took in the black and blue uniform Dick wore. “You’re that kid that hangs out with her and Poison Ivy. Don’t your parents worry about where you run off to at night.”

“I don’t have any to worry about me. Aunt Harley and Pammy take care of me. What about your parents? Unless… Is Batman your dad?”

“No, I don’t have any either.”

Not wanting the stony expression to stay on the boy’s face, Dick grabbed both his hands and started tugging him toward the opposite end of the rooftop. “Come on. I know the best place. You’ll love it.”

“How would you know?”

“Because everybody loves it.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

“So?” When the boy gave a tug on Dick’s hand, he stopped to look at him. “You don’t know my name either, that doesn’t mean I can’t show you this place.”

“Why would I trust you?”

“I didn’t ask you to, but if it makes you feel better, people call me Nightwing.”

“Robin.”

“Like the bird?”

Once again, Robin narrowed his eyes at Dick. “Got a problem with that?”

“No. I like birds. Can we go now?”

“Fine, but Batman will be here before you know it if you try something.”

“I’m sure he will.”

* * *

 

The couch cushions on either side of Dick dipped slightly, pulling his attention away from the television. “Is something wrong?”

“Of course not, puddin’. We just heard sumthin’ a little interestin’ through the grapevine.”

“What?”

“Someone caught sight of a couple of birdies spendin’ time together on the rooftops of Gotham. Sumthin’ you wanna tell us, Dickie?”

“Robin’s my friend.” Dick shrugged his shoulders casually and tried to act like his heart wasn’t now racing in his chest. “We hang out and talk. He’s nice, once you get to know him.”

“And the big, bad Bat knows about his itty-bitty spendin’ time with ya?”

“I don’t know. We don’t talk about him.”

A calming hand landed on his shoulder, drawing his attention from Aunt Harley to Aunt Pamela. “As long as you’re safe, that’s all that matters to us. Be careful around that boy. The Bat draws trouble and I’m sure it follows his little sidekick as well.”

“Yeah. We’d be lost without our little birdie around.”

With no idea what to say, Dick wrapped an arm around both his aunts and pulled them into a hug they both returned. The familiar smell of soil and bubble-gum immediately calmed him down, allowing him to focus on the hug. He could still remember the many nights the three of them would curl up around each other in their bed after Dick awoke from nightmares of his parent’s death. They had always welcomed him with open arms and kind smiles and reassuring warmth and it was nice to know some things never changed.

“I love you both.”

“We love ya, too, puddin’. You stole our hearts from the moment we met ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to get to, but hopefully everyone enjoys it! I was originally going to make it longer, then I read that last scene and it seemed like such a perfect ending spot. Maybe I'll come back to this universe someday. It was fun to work with!


End file.
